1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to firearm safety devices, and more particularly, to an adjustable trigger blocking structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Young children in particular are attracted to guns, and many have a great curiosity with respect thereto. While an adult may think a gun is safely put away, children many times will find a way to get to them and handle them. A gun is not a plaything and should be used carefully in a responsible manner. Further, availability and use of a gun should be denied to an intruder, and yet the gun should be readily available for the home owner in meeting emergency situations.
Locking devices which clamp around the trigger guard of a gun for preventing access to the trigger have been used in the past. However, such locking devices generally employ a key lock which can be opened only with a key, the key may not be close at hand if the gun is needed to meet an emergency situation. There is a need for a gun lock which renders the gun substantially unaccessible to children while allowing the owner to quickly disable the lock without a key should an emergency arise.